Carícias de Luxo
by Louis McDowell
Summary: •Depois de testemunhar uma cena inesperada, Noitora deseja esquecer o ocorrido. Entretanto, não consegue, principalmente, porque diante de seus olhos está a mulher que não sai de seus pensamentos. Que as carícias de luxo apenas comecem. •.::NnoiNel::.•


_**Disclaimer:** Bleach**©.** Tite Kubo. Sem fins lucrativos_.

_Betado por: **Kira 'Larry'**_

_Et Voilá!_

* * *

_**Carícias de Luxo**_

_

* * *

_

**---ooo---**

_Um encontro. Uma briga. Um beijo. _

Aquela cena surgia repetidamente na mente de Noitora, sem cessar. Aparentemente notava-se apático por fora, como de costume, mas, por dentro, entrava em conflito com seu âmago, que há tanto tempo pensara que fosse uma impenetrável barreira contra qualquer tipo de fraqueza carnal.

Sim, carnal. Porque já não havia sentimento algum que pudesse carregar consigo, uma vez que tornara-se Espada. E aquilo o consumia lentamente.

_De dentro para fora. _

Não fosse o bastante sentir-se inferior e agora aquela desagradável surpresa. Que castigo. Que tortura...

- Que absurdo! - Deu à sua revolta forma de palavra, deixando escapar brutalmente dos lábios sem que tivesse realmente a intenção de fazê-lo. _- "Ainda não acredito!"_ - Estreitou os olhos. - _"Como foi escolher justamente __**aquilo **__como parceiro?"._

Saiu de seu aposento vestido apenas de uma toalha e se pôs a andar pelos longos corredores de Las Noches, deixando como trilha uma pesada atmosfera carregada de ódio. Talvez um banho nas fontes termais pudesse fazê-lo esquecer aquela cena tão rápido quanto seu âmago ferido pudesse ser restaurado. Acreditou que lá pudesse ter alguns momentos de descanso e privacidade, mas já não poderia alcançar nenhuma das alternativas. Diante de seus olhos surgiu a imagem daquele delicado e almejado corpo, banhando-se em meio a uma paz solene nas fontes termais.

O motivo de toda sua irritabilidade estava à frente. Cinco passos. Essa era a exata distância, calculada pelo próprio Noitora, até chegar a ela. A essa altura, tortura já não era a palavra certa para expressar a agonia de seu interior. A palavra ideal seria _castigo_.

- Neliel... – O nome saiu arrastando uma grave a mais no tom. Fuzilou-a com um olhar assassino. Um brilho perigoso umedecia aqueles olhos tal como uma gema leitosa.

Ela virou-se para o rapaz ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado. Aqueles dois Topázios fixaram-se nele, indiferentes, julgando-o como um animal sem que nenhuma palavra saísse dos lábios. Tentadores, macios.

Seu esverdeado cabelo, já molhado, descia como veludo até o farto busto coberto por uma branca toalha, acentuando sua feminilidade que delineava todo aquele suntuoso charme de sua essência.

- Esse mau humor que carrega consigo esta me fazendo mal, Oitavo.

Um sorriso desenhou-se lenta e medonhamente nos lábios daquele belo rapaz, carregado de um cinismo tão cruel quanto veneno. Mas ela era imune a esse veneno. E ele sabia.

Noitora, sem cerimônias, entrou nas fontes termais, mantendo o semblante cínico no rosto – "_Não é porque você tem esse rostinho bonito que vai me vencer..."-. _Concluiu.

Aquelas águas eram relaxantes. Relaxantes até demais. Entretanto, seus pensamentos não o deixavam alcançar a serenidade do banho quente. Abaixou a cabeça e começou a movimentar inquietamente os dedos formando um punho à medida que seus pensamentos tomavam a forma de miragens. _– "Quer ficar com a Quarta Espada, tudo bem..."._

– Que um dia desses Aizen-sama o quebre em três! - Exclamou Noitora, batendo fortemente com os punhos formados na água.

Neliel o mirou com os olhos arregalados, assustada pela reação inesperada do moreno.

- O que disse _Oitavo_? – Perguntou seriamente a voz feminina, dando ênfase a ultima palavra.

-... N-nada. – Balbuciou mergulhando metade do rosto dentro d'água. "_Droga! Eu não estou com ciúmes. Não mesmo, relaxa. Ela é que esta me provocando e eu, o otário, estou caindo na armadilha dela."_

- Certo então. – Aceitou. - Acho que deveríamos nos conhecer melhor, eu não entendo o motivo de tanta mágoa. Nós servimos ao mesmo Mestre, não?

_-"Olha só pra ela, tentando me seduzir com esse papinho... Não vai conseguir só porque é tão bonita... Sexy... Ah, minha sanidade! Socorro!"._

-Seria muito difícil para você acalmar seus nervos? Você é sempre tão tenso. – Continuava a falar serenamente, enquanto suas mãos produziam grandes e inocentes gestos que massageavam suas torneadas pernas.

Noitora, por vez, piscou freneticamente, desconcertado com a imagem a sua frente. As mãos produziam um movimento circular massageando de baixo para cima. Isso o irritava.

- Essa vaidade toda é para me impressionar ou para '_acasalar_' com Ulquiorra? - Passou entre os dentes trincados um resmungo inaudível para os ouvidos da Terceira Espada. – _"Você não me impressiona mais, Neliel! Atrás desse manto angelical oculta uma serpente, ahn? Uma serpente pronta para dar o bote, hunf."._

_Acasalar. _Essa palavra ressonou um bom tempo em sua mente como um eco, mas a resposta veio rápida. Rápida demais para que Noitora pudesse compreender todo sentido daquela palavra tão ridícula e enfadonha que o fazia estremecer. A verdade era que seu sangue fervia de ciúmes. Mas ele jamais admitiria. Não para ela. Mas acasalar... Estava totalmente fora de questão, isso apelava a medidas extremas.

_-"Quarta Espada mais Terceira é igual a... Não, não e não! Eu mato!"._

_- "Se bem que já é encrenca mexer com a Neliel, quem dirá com Ulquiorra. Certo que ele é um Muffin sem ego nenhum, mas e se ele virar o super papi?... Glup". _

- Deixe-me lavar suas costas. – Sugeriu Neliel, o chamando ternamente com o dedo indicador.

Aquela frase o fez sair de seus pensamentos como um vulcão em erupção.

Aquela frase o fez estremecer como a presa sentindo a luz deixar seus olhos.

Aquela frase lhe veio como cem chibatadas.

_Era torturante. _

Para alguém que não conhecesse muito bem a Oitava Espada seria difícil notar uma ligeira mudança naquela expressão cínica, mas Neliel conhecia tão bem quanto conhecia Ulquiorra, a Quarta Espada. Percebera facilmente a pequena alteração, que fez os olhos de Noitora umedecerem até beirar as lágrimas.

Um lado de Neliel desejava ver aquelas lágrimas escorrendo na branca face dele, mas não por crueldade.

Queria ver se ele realmente era tudo o que se auto proclamava ser ou se havia certos tons exagerados na aquarela de sua personalidade, inventados pelo mesmo. E se chorasse, poderia ter alguma ligação à bondade ou piedade? Pois uma vez declarado que chorar é, sim, sinal de fraqueza, ela já não o julgaria como um animal raivoso.

_Animais raivosos não choram. Eles pairam suas almas maculadas na perdição do abismo em busca de batalhas, sangue e poder._

- Tsc. Claro que não. – Respondeu Noitora em tom desdenhoso.

- Não se dirija a mim com esse tom. – A voz da jovem foi séria, superior. O colocou exatamente no seu devido lugar de 8º. E assim, pegou a pequena bucha que se encontrava ao seu lado se dirigiu a ele.

- Neliel não quero, eu não... – O moreno calou-se ao sentir os movimentos leves e delicados que Neliel fazia em suas costas. Esfregava a bucha com total atenção para não machucá-lo, chegava a extasiá-lo. - "_Isso é tão relaxante e ela sabe fazer isso muito bem... Até que eu mereço isso.". - _Riscou um traço nos lábios, triunfante, pisando na pouca humildade que lhe restara.

- Talvez isso ajude a acalmá-lo. – Comentou a Terceira Espada oferecendo um de seus mais ternos sorrisos.

- Quem sabe... – Verbalizou. -_"Por Aizen-sama, isso esta longe de dar certo! Mantenha a calma, isto é, se ainda tiver alguma no estoque. Lembre-se que antes de ser uma Mulher é sua superior... Ah, que ódio! Uma mulher na frente do campo de batalha?! Tsc, grotesco"._

- "_Ah, se ela soubesse...! Iria certamente ficar zangadinha. Tão linda... Sexy... Ah, que horror! Minha sanidade esta evaporando. Assim eu vou começar a me..." - _Mais uma vez fora forçado a sair de seus pensamentos insanos.

Dessa vez arrepiou-se ao sentir as delicadas mãos da jovem de cabelos verdes passarem por sua nuca. Era incrível como o fazia sentir-se dentro de um caldeirão de emoções, turbulento e frenético. _- "B-beliscar cada vez que tiver esses p-pensamentos insanos." _Completou com dificuldade.

- Assim está bom? – Perguntou, em tom ingênuo, a doce Nell.

- É... Eu estou calminho agora. A paz esta possuindo meu corpo.

- Possuindo seu corpo? – A dona dos cabelos verdes soltou pequenas risadas abafadas pelas mãos enquanto Noitora continuava desconcertado. – Isso é um bom sinal. – Concluiu ela o abraçando por trás fortemente num gesto de carinho.

- "_Os seios delas estão implorando para serem explorados. Eu os escuto chamar: Ei Noitora-san venha mergulhar em nós! - Até que o Muffin do Ulquiorra não é tão estúpido assim... Claro que não, ele é esperto. Quer fazer a festa com as duas grandes melancias dela. Ei, ei, ei! Eu não estou imaginando besteira!... Certo, eu estou, mas você aí embaixo, não reaja ao impulso instintivo do Homem!". – _Pensou enquanto olhava para o teto como num sinal de súplica para que a mulher o soltasse. Em vão.

_- "Mediei, mediei para o código D.M.R: __**D**__ê-me uma __**m**__orte __**r**__ápida, porque estou no fundo do poço, a ponto de conversar com o meu patrimônio histórico"._

- Vou continuar a ensaboá-lo. Viu como só faltava diálogo entre nós? Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde seríamos amigos.

- _"Porque você esta me provocando? É vingança por tudo que lhe fiz, não é? Mas é claro que é."_ – Num ato discreto, o moreno de cabelos medianos abaixou a cabeça deixando seus cabelos ocultarem sua face assassina e sigilosamente, de canto, seus orbes buscaram a figura feminina, que continuava sorrindo e ensaboando-o gentilmente – _"Hunf, que danadinha você é Nell. Se escondendo atrás dessa sua mascara de boa menina. Mas a mim você não engana e eu não estou paranóico. Não mesmo. Pergunto eu... Qual será a próxima vitima de seus caprichos?"._

- Ulquiorra também se sente melhor quando lavo as costas dele. – Comentou a voz feminina vinda de trás.

-Por que será, não? – Ironizou o outro.

Ela, ao invés de lhe responder de imediato e em frio tom, resolveu responder sobrepondo uma outra pergunta:

- O que quis dizer com isso?

- Nada, absolutamente nada _Nell-chan_. – Respondeu prontamente, fazendo questão de dar ênfase ao apelido dado por Ulquiorra, banhado de um cinismo quase cruel.

Topázios fuzilaram aquele par assassino de Pérolas Negras. Talvez tenha sido essa a primeira vez que faltaram palavras nos lábios de Neliel. Morreram na garganta sem dar nenhum testemunho de seu orgulho.

Houve por um pequeno período de tempo, um silencio absoluto sem que houvesse interesse do som possuir a atmosfera, até que a fina e terna voz da jovem resolveu dominar novamente o ambiente.

- Ciúmes? – Perguntou, em um tom tranquilo.

A resposta era óbvia, mas ela desejava arrancá-la dos finos lábios de Noitora. O outro, por sua vez, congelou ao ouvir a pergunta. Sua garganta ficou seca, por mais que em sua volta estivesse repleta de água.

-Deixe-me lavar suas costas agora. - Atrapalhou-se.

- Minha pergunta não foi esta... Mas eu aceito. - Ajeitou-se na frente do mesmo, deixando cair gentilmente seu ondulado e esverdeado cabelo como cascata.

- _"Ufa...! Quase pari gêmeos com sua pergunta maldosa. Mas eu já entendi a sua, você realmente quer se vingar de mim e esta conseguindo, congratulations!" - _Suspirou por fim. - _"É melhor eu sair daqui antes que algo pior aconteça. "_

- Um pouco mais leve, Noitora. - Pediu a Espada, gentilmente.

- Sim. _- "Ai que torturante... Sabe, se ela não fosse a Terceira Espada ela seria uma ótima mulher para mim, mas não, eu tinha que incorporar o espírito de um homossexual afetado por ter um poder um pouco inferior ao dela... Se tivesse dado uma de coitadinho que nem Ulquiorra estaria banhando-se com sua mulher!". _

- Pensando melhor, acho que não precisa esfregar mais. - Apelou Neliel ao sentir que a força havia aumentado.

- _"Teria alguma forma de me livrar de Ulquiorra? Talvez aquele número quatro simbolize muito mais que a força! Quatro... De Quatro... Pra Aizen-sama"._

-Esta me machucando...

- _"É isso! Ele esta usando a minha Nellzinha para fazer ciúmes ao Aizen-sama! Eu sempre desconfiei, quatro é um numero muito ambíguo. Tenho que intervir!"._

- Noitora! Chega! - Exclamou Neliel, levantando-se para encará-lo frente a frente.

- Ah! Perdoe-me.

Sabonetes são perigosos quando molhados. E por um descuido de Noitora que fora expulso de seus devaneios pela alta voz que Neliel empregou, o deixou cair ao chão. Por um único passo errado, a Terceira cai por cima da Oitava Espada.

Ela o encarava paralisada, com um leve rubor na face, enquanto ele embriagava-se com o aroma feminino que envenenava seus sentidos. Aqueles lábios rubros como a rosa o chamavam, o tentavam a provar daquele sabor misterioso que carregava a jovem.

_- "A distancia é nula. Cada centímetro do seu corpo colado ao meu, Nell. É a sensação mais prazerosa nunca antes sentida desde que cheguei aqui. Não... Não se aproxime mais! A única distancia entre nós são os lábios"._

_- Pára tudo! O que esta acontecendo...?! Não, isso não é hora de você dar sinal de vida! Patrimônio histórico continue quieto aí embaixo, viu!?-._

Neliel olhou para cima e, como se visse uma divindade, seus olhos tomaram forma de um brilho enigmático. Brilhavam como se não houvesse o amanhã. Num ato instintivo de apoiar-se para levantar, pousou uma das mãos no largo peitoral da Oitava Espada enquanto que a outra de suas delicadas mãos pareciam buscar algo.

- Finalmente... – Sussurrou Neliel.

- _"Aizen-sama! Ela esta se aproximando mais e mais e mais! Esta tudo ficando branco... Não sinto meu corpo...". _

Ao sentir o lábio da jovem em sua orelha, congelou. Com as bochechas já coradas e ardentes em meio ao nervosismo absoluto que o comprometia ao desespero, ele teve coragem de respirar fundo. Mais uma vez a olhou enquanto a mesma, por vez, continuava a ter um brilho terno nos olhos. Sua mente começava lentamente girar, as pálpebras já pesadas não podiam evitar a redenção total do corpo, fecharam-se. E a escuridão foi tudo que lhe restou, sentindo a eternidade desaparecer diante de seus olhos. Depois... Já não sentia mais nada.

- Ulquiorra, por que demorou tanto? – Perguntou ela, enquanto alcançava a mão estendida do rapaz.

- Coisas pendentes que tinham de ser resolvidas. – Verbalizou em baixo tom o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Estamos felizes com sua presença, não é, Noitora? - Nell abaixou lentamente seus olhos na intenção de procurá-lo. O viu boiando. Em manifestação súbita e violenta, o silêncio tornou-se presente e durou por instantes. Instantes que não impediram que os olhos de Neliel arregalassem e um grito aterrorizante saísse de sua boca, exclamando em _Las Noches_ a súbita surpresa que tivera.

Ele havia desmaiado. Não resistira ás carícias de luxo.

**---ooo---**

* * *

**Notas do Autor:**

_Olá, pessoal! Um humorzinho para animar o dia de vocês, embora eu tenha certeza de que não esteja engraçadíssima e/ou derivado disso. __Eu tentei._

_**Aviso importante,** esta foi minha primeira fic do casal, então, não deve estar lá grande coisa. - fato - Mas se achar que for digna de review, acreditem, fará Louy-chan feliz! Desde já, agradeço pelo carinho e atenção em lerem isso. _

_Agora, uma pequena homenagem á Kira 'Larry' : **L² - O Poder do L.**_


End file.
